Dependency
by downtopluto
Summary: This terrifies him. Why can Wally read him like a book? Isn't he supposed to be the Robin in the dark? Isn't that what Bruce wants him to be? m/m


**Dependency  
Wally/Dick  
Teen  
Habnab Drugism**

**AN: **again, not my serious one but it is serious in... uh... tone or whatever. Yeah, not a present for anyone, it's just a scene that would not get out of my head.**  
**

* * *

"That fucking asshole, I can't believe… Where does he get off telling me that kind of shit…" Richard Grayson was not a happy man at the moment. His teeth ground together as he slammed open the door to the dinky little dorm he currently resided in. He tore off the sunglasses, scratching his nose on the plastic slightly. He didn't care. In fact, he didn't even really care if those damn sunglasses got broken. Why the fuck did he have to wear them? This whole "secret identity" shtick had been spoiled the moment he revealed his identity to Wally.

Speaking of… Where was he?

Dick threw the thermal bag that held all of his handy little gadgets and his suit on his bed, not really worried about if anything would get broken in the rather violent toss. If he could afford to burn that shit, he would.

His search for Wally West continued. From the facts that he couldn't hear the older male singing some stupid song or another in the bathroom (thank god), and he was nowhere in the room, Dick figured that his man was on the roof. It's where he usually spent the monotonous days and nights. The smaller male sighed softly to himself, rubbing his temples as he built up the motivation to join the speedster five stories up.

It was _hard_ being a superheroes sidekick sometimes.

Dick slowly mustered his motivation, grabbing a blanket and some marshmallows even though Wally probably already had some snack of his own up there. You could never find that boy without at least one thing to eat on his person and they were usually sugar filled. It was a wonder how he didn't have _at least _heart troubles. A small smile crept on Dick's face at the thought as he walked up the stairs.

It was amazing how Wally could bring a smile to his face without even being on the same _floor_. Amazing, but terrifying. Bruce had always taught him to be detached. Not detached enough to make it seem like he was hiding something, but detached enough to do whatever is needed to be done without hesitation. For more than ten years, this idea was damn near beaten into him. Now he's so attached to another male that he feels butterflies with every memory and everything he does makes him smile? It was absolutely terrifying.

He had finally made it to the roof five minutes later, stairs and his thoughts unrelenting, making it seem like there were lead slabs on his feet instead of shoes. He opened the door with a timid feeling welling up in his stomach. Yeah, the Boy Wonder scared of a Speedster. What a sight, right?

"Dick?" His boyfriend's voice called from the edge somewhere. Dick sighed. Of course Wally would immediately know it's him. "Are you alright?" … And of course he would also know that something was bothering Dick. This is what terrified him: Wally could read him like a book. What if something went _wrong_ and he'd have to fight against him one day? In their line of work, it was certainly possible. Just look at Jason Todd.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Dick plastered a smile on his face with mental super glue. He couldn't show him what he was feeling. "Oh, oh! Guess what? I have marshmallows!" He shook the bag enticingly, walking forwards and forcing a spring in his step as he walked towards his shirtless roommate. "Geez, aren't you cold?"

"… Not really. Dick, What—"

"Ah, I knew you would've brought out something to eat already. Oh well, we can just make it a picnic!" The smile strained harder as he plopped himself beside the shirtless man. He grabbed the bag of cookies, fully intending to take one when his hand was stopped with a larger one.

"Dick, you're crying."

"Crying, what are you t-talking ab-bout…" His voice hitched with that annoying intake of breath that always seemed to fucking happen at the sign of tears. It's like your diaphragm is trying to choke you intentionally. "_Fuck_." Dick wiped at his cheeks roughly with his shirt. Tears were useless. They wouldn't and couldn't change anything. What was the use of tears? To just make you feel fucking _worse_.

A small part of him relaxed when Wally tugged him closer, but it was only a small part. The other parts were sad, angry, frustrated and just downright distraught. No sign of traught here, all Dick felt was distraught.

"What happened?" It was one of the few times that Wally actually sounded worried. It wasn't in his nature to be this soft. Fierce and silly, that was Kid Flash, not soft. Just that fact made Dick feel even worse.

"It's just so fucking stupid. I feel like such a girl." Dick snarled, grinding his teeth again when he felt tears drop onto his lips.

"Hey, everyone has to feel like a girl once in a while. Does this have something to do with Bruce?" It's that shit! How did he even know that it had to do with Bruce! Alarm rose in Dick and the smaller male stood abruptly, yanking his body from Wally's arms. A confused stare followed him as he walked over to the other side of the roof, only confirming the others suspicions. "What did that bastard do?" Dick flinched when he felt hands on his biceps, his eyes plastered to the outlay of Gotham that spread in front of them. For such a dirty city, it could beautiful at night.

Ugh, he was getting sentimental. Not a good sign.

"Let go of me." Dick tugged his arms out of the speedster's grip, his gaze hardening despite the tears still streaking down his pink cheeks. "He didn't do anything."

"Oh _really_? Is that why you look like you're about to murder someone? Only Bruce can—"

"Shut _up_! Stop talking like you fucking _know me_! You don't know _shit, Wally_!" His voice cracked with emotion, his fist swinging around and clipping the speedster on the jaw. A hiss spilled from the shirtless man's lips as he reeled back, holding his jaw. He looked up through russet bangs and he snarled. Dick narrowed is eyes in an obvious challenge.

Wally launched forwards, grabbing Dick by his shirt and throwing him to the ground. With a flip, the acrobat was back on his feet and pouncing back on Wally, shoving him to the ground and straddling him. It was almost like Wally _allowed _it, but Dick didn't think twice about that. He just lifted his fist and slammed it down onto the redhead's face and chest. He felt blood coat his knuckles after a few punches. He was just so angry. Why wasn't he fighting back! Why was he just _lying_ there! Dick's fist halted in the air and his face contorted into an expression of pure despair. A wail escaped his throat and he leaned forwards, curling up on Wally's chest, little whines and sobs escaping him.

"I'll have to _leave you_! Do you know what that _does to me, Wally_! _IT FUCKING SUCKS_! _Bruce_, that fucking j-jackass says that I shouldn't _be_ this close to you. What the _fuck_ does he know! _I FUCKING LOVE YOU. _What does he know about _that!_" His voice was raw, raspy and angry. What did Bruce know about love? This stupid fucking secret identity shit was worth nothing, but that's exactly the reason why the "amazing" Batman wanted Dick to leave the one person he loved. That hypocritical son of a _bitch_!

"I think he knows more than you think." Wally's voice seemed sticky, clogged with blood that had coated his mouth. Dick lifted his head and stared at Wally's face. His nose looked broken and blood flowed from it freely as well as from a cut on his cheek. He wouldn't be surprised if he had knocked one or two molars free either. A sob shook his body as he looked at what he did.

"Oh Wally, I'm so sorry. I c-can't… I…"

"Shush. Come here." Wally sat up, shaking his head slightly to get the headache to dissipate. He took Dick's face in his hands and brought their foreheads together. "You know that Bruce can't force you to do anything right now, right? You are eighteen and although that might not seem like anything, it means everything."

"No, you don't get it, Wally. Bruce—"

"—is not your dad." Oh, that stung. Dick flinched, closing his eyes and sucking in a shaky breath. For how much it stung, it was true. Bruce wasn't his father. This dependency on the man was stupid. However, old habits die hard.

"… I'm sorry, Wally." Dick's voice was deep, sad as his eyes opened once more to look at the damage on his love's face.

"We're superheroes. Being violent is a natural response, I figure." Wally shot Dick a toothy grin that only had a hint of a grimace; probably from the nose. "Oh, but one thing, Dick…"

"Y-Yeah?" Pain exploded on Robin's face as a large fist slammed into his cheek. He felt hot blood pour down his cheek. "… Ow…" Did Wally dislocate his jaw? It sure as fuck felt so. "Yeah, I deserved that."

"You also deserve this." A pair of lips slanted over his own and Dick melted. His arms slid around Wally's neck as he tilted his head up, catching his boyfriend's top lip between his own. With a small breath, he slid his tongue against the speedster's top lip. A little noise escaped Robin as a tongue played with his own enthusiastically and a hand slid up into his hair. He always loved the feeling of a hand in his hair…

They pulled apart with a small smack of their lips. Wally kissed the cut he had made and his forehead before pulling back and saying in a very commanding voice, "Now don't ever hit me again."

"Of course." Dick frowned, "I just lost my head. I'm really sorry, Wally… Really."

"I know. Oh, and by the way…

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN:** hope you liked it. (:


End file.
